


It Suits Them Well

by kitkatty



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Usui POV, angry dork softly falling in love, kazama jin has no sense of self preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: Ooshiba and Kimishita are actually really clingy. And while they still bicker, their general rage is now just directed outward, at any idiot who would even dare comment and their sudden change in dynamic. Kazama is one such idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just my headcanon that these two would be super clingy in a relationship. I just... I love them so much, they are just so MAD all the time.
> 
> Also the DAYS tag here is so barren, I've read and loved everything in it and wanted to show a little love myself<3

Ooshiba and Kimishita never got along. That was a universal constant. There was no way they could be near each other and not lose it, occasionally even coming to blows. And usually over the stupidest stuff. Usui sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the loud commotion they were causing during practice, yet again. While they were being quite disruptive, their outbursts were so commonplace that now everyone else just went about practice as usual, with no more than a twitch of the eye, a clenched fist, a sigh, or some combination of all three. Even Tsukamoto had given up trying to mediate, usually a result of Kazama throwing an arm around him and telling him not to bother. 

A glance from coach told Usui what he expected, which was  _ ‘I don’t have time for this, shut them up.’ _ And so, he took a deep breath and turned to address the problem.

Except it had stopped being a problem on it’s own. Ooshiba was towering over Kimishita, they both had each other’s collars gripped in their hands, but they were just staring and muttering at each other. Usui couldn’t hear the words, but he gaped as Kimishita dropped his hands to rest on Ooshiba’s waist, as the taller boy loosened his grip and moved his hands to Kimishita’s shoulders. A few more words and what could be considered an affectionate headbutt, and they were returning to the rest of the team. No one else seemed to have been paying attention, and the two boys didn’t even notice Usui observing them halfway across the field.

Needless to say, Usui was gobsmacked.

He stood motionless, staring into the space they had previously occupied, until a soccer ball to the back of his head jarred him back to reality. He could immediately hear Tsukamoto’s screams of apologies and a few other people laughing. Usui cradled the back of his head and decided to process what he had just witnessed sometime later.

\---

Since the incident mid-practice the week before, Usui made note to watch the two second years more closely. It was immediately apparent that they were a lot more... friendly now. Understatement of the year. To anyone who cared to notice, they were practically clingy.  _ ‘By their standards,’ _ Usui amended to himself. There would be fleeting touches when they walked past each other, a hand resting on the other’s shoulder, or sometimes even lower back if they stood close enough. There was still shouting, but there was also quiet conversation, excuses to move closer, shared water bottles and snacks. Usui figured this must be a new development, there was no way they could have been going on like this for so long while being so… obvious. He wondered if they were actually dating, or just skirting the line. That is until he almost walked in on them fiercely making out in the equipment room. Even though he was their upperclassman and the vice-captain, Usui did not want to know what they would do to him if he’d accidentally intruded then. He kindly caught Tsukamoto on his way down the hall and redirected him with a meaningless task.

\---

It had been a month now, and Usui thought he was going mad. Ooshiba and Kimishita were practically on top of each other whenever they were both in the same room, yet no one else seemed to notice. He knew it was pointless to ask, but one night after practice he and Mizuki were kicking a ball around before locking up for the day, so he tried to probe a bit.

“Hey, Mizuki, have you noticed Ooshiba and Kimishita acting differently lately?”

“They are getting better.”

“Well, yeah actually you’re right. They seem to be getting a lot more into the team lately.”  _ Among other things _ , Usui thought to himself.

“When they play together they make the ball fwoosh better.”

Usui sighed and made a pass to Mizuki, who whipped it perfectly into the top left corner of the net.  _ Of course he wouldn’t get it… _

\---

Since Ooshiba and Kimishita were so infamous for their short tempers, it was no surprise that this aspect about them didn’t change. Except that it seemed more like a force they had now combined and directed outwards. Luckily, together they both seemed less angry overall; Usui wondered if pent up romantic tension is what had them snapping at each other so much before. But it was still in their nature, so when someone would do something worthy of their anger, one of them would tear into the poor victim about it while the other basically stood by and egged them on. At least before, when they had directed their rage towards each other, that kept most people out of their path. But now they were a force to be reckoned with.

And they were both horribly prone to jealousy, on top of being prideful, and were surprisingly overprotective. In hindsight Usui realised he shouldn’t have been surprised by that at all. Kimishita, being a perfectionist, wanted the best for his friends, and Ooshiba was fiercely loyal to those he cared about (himself being on that short list, of course). So if they cared about each other the most, well, when one got slighted the other burned with righteous fury. 

Ooshiba had been assigned detention for a week once, making him miss the first half of practice every day. Usui later found out from some underclassmen that the detentions were due to Ooshiba picking a fight over something someone said about Kimishita. All Ooshiba would say on the matter is that he had no regrets. Another time Kimishita showed up with a thick bandage around his hand, having punched a brick wall in lieu of someone’s face for calling Ooshiba stupid, despite the fact that Kimishita called him that regularly. Then they’d bicker about not needing the other to baby them or not wanting their pity, as if they weren’t bursting with pride at having been defended so fiercely.  _ ‘Cute,’ _ Usui almost thought, till he had to shut them up for the 5th time that practice for shouting at each other.

Then there was the time they seemed to be having a fight. Everyone felt their wrath for those three days. Usui could only assume they were fighting, as they didn’t speak to each other, stood as far apart as possible, and if either of them were caught staring at the other they’d both scowl deeply and pointedly look away. Since they were both so stubborn and prideful, Usui genuinely worried they would never reconcile. Ooshiba had started attending practice regularly before this, but he skipped on the third day of their fight, which seemed to have pissed off Kimishita even more. He stomped around the field and practically tore up the grass with his cleats. Coach had to pull him aside from the rest of the team and send him off to cool down alone, and he was not seen for the rest of practice. 

It wasn’t until much after practice, as Usui was on his way home, that he saw the two across campus, in the shadow of the school building. Kimishita was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and Ooshiba stood before him with his fists clenched at his sides. Usui paused briefly, concerned he’d have to call someone or break up a fight. But as he watched, he saw Kimishita reach forward, and grab at the hem of Ooshiba’s shirt. Ooshiba in turn folded forward and rested his forehead on Kimishita’s shoulder. Usui, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment despite being 50 yards away, turned to leave as they were bringing their arms up to wrap around each other.

The next day everything was back to normal. For those two, at least; it still took a few more days for everyone to stop giving them a wide berth.

\---

After his failed attempt to talk to Mizuki, Usui had decided to simply keep the discovery to himself. He instead started to watch how the others reacted around the duo. That’s when he noticed he was not, in fact, the only one who had caught on. There were subtle glances, raised eyebrows… but that was it. Clearly everyone was too terrified to actually speak to them about their new relationship, and with good reason. 

One day before practice had Ooshiba relaxed back on the bleachers, an arm around Kimishita as he leaned into his side. They were both on their phones, and after some time Usui suspected they might be texting each other. They’d react at the same time, occasionally elbowing or pinching at each other, or glaring and muttering something. It was almost sickeningly sweet, except that both their faces defaulted to scowling, or smirking at best. Usui noticed one moment of sincerity as they leaned their heads in to whisper who knows what, expressions softened, but that was abruptly interrupted by Tsukamoto with a very poor sense of timing. He smiled brightly and approached them, having just arrived, with Kazama trailing nearby as always. Usui felt the blood drain from his face. Poor innocent Tsukamoto was about to get obliterated.

“Ooshiba-senpai, Kimishita-senpai! I’m so glad to see you two have started getting along!” Tsukamoto grinned happily as the other two slowly turned their heads to acknowledge the intruder. For their part, they didn’t move a muscle. Kimishita spoke first.

“What’s it to you, pip-squeak?”

“O-oh, nothing really, I just, um, I’m glad you’re getting along now! I think it’s nice, everyone should get along!”

Ooshiba responded with a stupefied look. “What the hell does that mean? We aren’t all sunshine and rainbows like you are, idiot.”

“Oh, oh well, i just meant… it’s better not to fight right, I mean you seem to be a lot friendlier now, so I was happy, I-I’m sorry for bringing it up!” Tsukamoto then dropped to a deep bow and continued to apologise profusely and loudly. Usui looked on with dread as he saw the rest of the team currently present was also watching this scene unfold. He was certain they were all holding their breaths too.

Then Kazama sauntered forward and lazily patted Tsukamoto on the back, prompting him to right himself again. “Of course they’re getting along, Tsukushi, they’re obviously fucking.”

Usui swears he could hear a collective groan as everyone watching prayed Kazama wouldn’t be hospitalised. Ooshiba and Kimishita were practically looming over him in seconds, cracking their knuckles with evil glints in their eyes. Usui knew he should probably intervene, but he also wanted to keep all his limbs intact. Except he was vice-captain, and the well-being of the team was his responsibility, so he steeled himself and waved off the rest of the team as he approached.

When he reach the 4 other boys, Kazama wore an infuriating grin as Ooshiba had him lifted off the ground by the collar. Kimishita was right next to him, still cracking his knuckles, clearly waiting his turn. Tsukamoto was flustered but wailing apologies on Kazama’s behalf, begging them to put him down but altogether making the situation worse with his poorly selected words. Usui clapped his hands sharply twice to announce his presence.

“Alright, we need Kazama intact, please.”

Ooshiba shot him a glare and looked like he was about to spit venom, but Kimishita rested a hand on his shoulder which, miracle of miracles, seemed to placate him. Until Ooshiba turned back to Kazama and delivered a very solid headbutt. Usui winced as he heard the crack of their skulls connecting. Ooshiba then huffed and let go of Kazama, who promptly slithered into a pile on the bleacher steps, blood running down his face. Kimishita shot him a glare, then joined Ooshiba as they moved towards the field and the rest of the team. Usui swears he heard him mutter “My turn next time.”

Tsukamoto was sobbing on the ground, fretting over Kazama as if he could see his soul leaving his body as the blonde just laid there, vacant smile on his face. Usui knelt down to assess the damage.

“Senpai… I might sit this one out for a bit…”

“K-k-k-kazamaaaa!!!! Don’t die!!!!!”

Usui sighed as he stood back up. “You deserved that. Do you have a death wish?”

Kazama laughed weakly, “I’m a thrill seeker.”

“Yeah well we need you to be able to play, so don’t get your limbs broken by saying stupid things. Do yourself a favour and learn when to keep your mouth shut. Tsukamoto, help him get to the bench, there should be a first aid kit there, then when Ubukata gets here she’ll take over. We’re starting practice soon.”

“Y-yes, Usui-senpai! K-kazama, just hold on a bit, I’ll get you comfortable!”

Kazama groaned as he let himself be draped over Tsukamoto’s shoulders. “Ah, Tsukushi… why do I have to be taken care of by that flat-chested demon…”

Usui left them then, returning to the field. He knew Kazama would return to practice sooner than later, there was no way he could watch a bunch of people kicking a ball around and not join in, regardless of his condition. He just hoped Kazama wasn’t concussed. If he was lucky, Usui thought, maybe this would knock some common sense into him.

As he glanced at the rest of the team, he suddenly realised that Ooshiba and Kimishita had not actually denied Kazama’s blunt declaration. He chuckled to himself as he watched Kimishita wipe Kazama’s blood off Ooshiba’s forehead. Their style of relationship seemed to suit them quite well, he thought.


End file.
